Slave Master
by strong man
Summary: Linnex may just have the most ingenious plan ever and kidnapping Khampa is the main key but just how long can he keep this up for, can Khampa sweet-talk his way out of this?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fic of the upcoming movie "Rock Dog".**_

 ** _Description: _**_The film is coming in February next year but I wanted to do this this year cause it's furries year. Anyway, I saw the trailer earlier in 2015 but I didn't get the Boss wolf's name until after a year. Another thing, Bodi's father looks sexy._

 ** _Pairings: _** Khampa/Linnux, Bodi/Trey, Riff/Skozz **(Slash)**

 ** _Rated:_** K+

 _ **Date:**_ June 30

It was about night time in the village on Snow Mountain , Khampa was sleeping alone in his house while his son was sound asleep in his own bed, dreaming away until he heard a rather unpleasant noise and instantly rolled onto the floor.

Who's there? He asked getting into his karate pose while grinding his teeth together but no one was there so he got the courage and investigated. He creped down passed Bodi's room but stopped and walked quietly in, went by his bedside and looked at him all snuggled up, hugging his Angus Scattergood doll and kissed him right on the cheek "sweet dreams son" He said before springing back into stealth mode.

He crawled outside his son's room and moved up against the wall, shimmied along it out the door. Outside, he peeked to see if the intruder was around then when he wasn't, the Tibetan Mastiff sighed in relief.

"I need some air" He said fully coming out the door and closing it behind him but as he was started to walk a few feet away, he was tackled and rolled on the grass. Khampa saw that it was Linnux "What the heck are you doing here? He asked growling. "You" He said hungrily.

The Tibetan Mastiff pushed the alpha wolf backwards and got up, he walked to him but he unspokenly surprised him with a takedown. "Do your worst" Khampa shouted struggling and the wolf smirked sexually brought a truly unexpected twist.

He put his mouth on his without question causing the Tibetan Mastiff to struggle even more but after they rolled over, Khampa quickly pulled off "If this your idea of some kind of sick joke cause it's not playing along? Khampa yelled.

"I didn't come back to take Snow Mountain" he sat up "Oh, really...if you came here for my son then you'll have to get through me" He stated scolding him while in his stance. "I'm here to make peace" The wolf said panting.

He thought that he would hear him out but he was wrong as Khampa started up his Kamehameha, he accepted his fate and closed his eyes as he blasted but Linnux slowly opened them and looked straight at the dog who was breathing heavily.

"I can't do it" he looked away and the wolf sighed but Khampa pulled him up by his tie "I can't kill you until I have a reason" He said with anger in his voice. The light came on in the window. "Dad, what're you doing? Bodi asked while rubbing his eyes as he was having a fantastic dream about Trey and him watching in one of Angus Scattergood's concerts.

"I'm fine, go back to sleep son" He suggested as his eyes narrowed to his window, Bodi just rolled his eyes as he walked to turn off the light then plopped back onto his bed and went fast asleep, resumed dreaming.

"Now, what're you doing here? He demanded. "I came to confess my love for you" He admitted. Khampa looked at him confused and sighed in relief as he looked down at him then put a hand out.

Linnux took it and got up then hugged him, Khampa hugged back but when the elder Tibetan Mastiff pulled away, the boss wolf wasn't letting go but he did pull him close to his body.

"Linnux? He asked shocked. "Come back with me to the city" he whispered into his ear " He licked his cheek followed by a light kiss and pulled away. "Are you mad, this my home and I must protect it as long as I'm guarding it from scum like you" He said getting up in his face.

The wolf sighed "I didn't want do this" He said grinning. "What're you about-" He was cut off by a hug following by another kiss though as he was in process, he stuck a tranquilizer dart into the back on his neck.

Khampa instantly felt real light-headed and fell on the wolf who caught him once he balanced "You're heavy" He said complaining about how much he weighs. He grabbed his arm and placed his around his neck.

"You made me do this" He said quietly before picking him up with both arms and walked while stumbling to his car. As always, Riff was behind the wheel with his partner, Skozz next to him.

"Well, this is a waste of time" Riff said looked at his love interest with a bored love on his face. "What is? He asked looking back at him. "We could be dining on those delicious sheep by now but out boss said that he's got in _"under control"_ "He quoted.

Skozz just leaned and gave him a kiss to make him feel better "Skozz, we can do kissy-kissy when we get back to our hideout" He stated and sat back in the seat, waiting for his boss.

In about 10 seconds, in the review-mirror, he saw Krampa thrown in the back seat "Well, I got the target" Linnux said getting in and closed the door. "I thought we were going to eat some sheep" Skozz said looking back.

"I explained this to you before; once Bodi finds out his dad's gone, we'll give him a call and tell him that we had him hostage, here's where it get's juicy" he rubbing his hand together " we bargain with him into giving us all of the sheep in exchange for his father. "What if he refuses? Riff asked cutting in. "If he refuses " he grabbed Khampa and kissing his cheek" his dad stays with me forever" He said with his wicked laugh.

Riff and Skozz join in his laugh as they turned back around and drove off to the hideout.

 _ **This is spoiler-free cause we all basically know the moral of the movie already if you've heard of this, I got lucky and found it randomly. When I white for upcoming movies, I based them off what I read on the Wikipedia and watched the trailer, so there's no need to get all antsy.**_

 _ **One more personal thing, I have a very special place in my heart for foreign males, Trey's accent is unknown but I bet he's Australian, let me know if I'm wrong.**_


	2. I Always Get What I Want

**_This is my second chapter of Rock Dog_**

 ** _Pairings: _** Khampa/Linnux, Bodi/Trey, Riff/Skozz **(Slash)**

 **Rated:** K

Riff was driving to the hide out" we're almost here" He said, looking at the road. "perfect" Linnux smiled while showing his teeth and looked at Khampa who was just waking up.

"Ohh, what happened" He asked, looking around, but he was yet again, injected with the dart to the back which made him fall asleep in the boss wolf's lap. Linnux smiled and rubbed his cheek before sitting him next to him to which he dozed of on his shoulder

"So, you can't keep your paws off of me" He laughed before patted his cheek before giving it a kiss, we're gonna have so much fun" He placed a paw on his lap, clueing that he was falling in love with his enemy.

Riff and Skozz rolled their eyes in annoyance as they came to a complete stop in the back Which was a dim alleyway. It was starting to rain and Linnux open the door "Come on, give me a hand with him" He said, lifted the head out and stepping out.

Riff and Skozz got his legs "What're we doing again, I lost track? Riff asked. "I don't even know anymore, but we better get him inside before it rains" His life partner answered" The two stepped out of the car

After some struggling, he managed to get him inside. "Boss, can we take a break now? Riff asked. "Take all the time you need, I got some plans of my own" The two henchmen dropped the legs and gone to the fireplace to chat. Linnux was thinking aheard of the plan so he turned to see a chair and some strong blue rope. He smirked and dragged him by his collor.

 **(0)**

After minutes went by, Khampa grunted as his opened his eyes and looked around then tried to get up, but discovered his hands and feet were tied up. "What's going on here? He growled, but calm down.

He thought that if he meditated for a bit that he would eventually slip through "I am a snake" He said to himself. Suddenly, he was rudely interrupted by steps behind him. "Show yourself, fight me! He said in anger before he saw someone coming out of the darkness, it was his one and only nemesis.

"Linnux" The wolf had his hands behind his back while approaching him with grinning smile. "You finally awoken" He said. "Release me and I'll give you a warm welcome" He struggled and growled in anger.

"Oh" he walked around him "I will, but you must do whatever I say" He stopped in front of him and slightly sat on his legs. "As if, when I get out of here" He struggled more" Linnux stopped him by holding his face in place.

Khampa panted and the wolf could see that then figured out what he was doing before quickly getting off "I have a certain question to ask you" He turned his back to him. "Who don't you love me? He turned his back to him.

"Are you crazy, falling for my own nemesis" He got a chuckle out of that. "that's a laugh. Linnux sighed in disappointment then snapped his fingers and his two henchmen came running.

"I have a job for you two, go to village and deliver the message to his son" Who, Bodi? Skooz asked, scratching his head. "Yes, do I have to repeat myself? He growled. "What do you want us to do? Riff asked.

"That I got his father prisioner here and wanna make a trade" He smiled evilly. Riff bowed to his boss before dragging the now fainted partner out the exit door. "Heh, you really think you can blackmail my son? He asked with a raised eye-brow.

"If you don't cooperate, your village will be no more will be " The wolf gave him a clue how he can stop his plan. "I don't think so" He growled again. "Have it your way then" Linnux turned to him and walked behind him.

Khampa breathed in and out until he felt both hands on his shoulders. He started to growl and struggled more, but he ending on tipping over backwards. "The wolf just went to sit in his chair "the clock is ticking so you better make up your mind" He was chewing on a cinnamon dog brisket.

"So what, you gonna keep me here? The dog struggled again. Linnux chuckled and got up from his chair then sat on his knees in front on Khampa's head. "I'd hate to see you get hurt' He rubbed his right hand on his cheek, but he pulled away in an instant. "Just remember, play nice and your village will stay peaceful" He got up to his feet and left him there.

Kampha tried to wiggle his way behind Linnux without being detected. Meanwhile, Bodi was still sleeping with his doll while he heard a rock being thrown at his upstairs window so he grunted awake and yawned "Who could be here in the middle of the night" He stretched and jumped out, walking sleepily to the window. He saw that it was Trey, his rebel boyfriend so he raised the window up.

"Trey, what're you doing here...if my dad catches you" He paused and looked at the door then looked back. "Don't sweat it, leopards are sneaky like wolves" He winked at him. "so, can I come inside or what? He scratched the back of his head.

"I don't want you to wake my dad up" He whispered. "I'll take my chances" He said after scoffing, got out a grappling hook, aimed for the window and launched it. "Who" Bodi stepped aside as the hook latched on, he looked to see if his father heard it and he didn't.

Anyway, Trey pulled himself up into Bodi's room. "Nice place you got" the leopard walked around. "You can look around in the morning" He yawned and gone back to bed.

Trey was checking himself out in the mirror until he caught his lover sleeping so he figured he'd get in bed with him, but he didn't go to sleep, he just laid on his back to look at the ceiling with his arms behind his head.

* * *

 _ **This is rather mature of me cause this is K rated and I'm trying my hardest to not put any graphic adult content in, but I'll just keep it average. there is a force d romance between Liinnux in getting Kampa to fall for him, that's it. I'll make more of this when I can and add some sexual comedy if that's even a thing (giggle)**_


	3. That's Messed Up

**_This is my third chapter of Rock Dog_**

 ** _Pairings: _** Khampa/Linnux, Bodi/Trey, Riff/Skozz **(Slash)**

 **Rated:** K

Linnux was thinking of a plan for his possible lover/main enemy "If I confess my love for him" The wolf rubbed his head and scratched that off. Khampa saw the keys on the other side of his waist so his eyes locked while turning on his spy mode.

He reached out a hand to get it so he extended his head which was close stomosh. The wolf rubbed two fingers on his head "why is this so hard? He asked himself. Khampa did remember what his enemy said and can tell that he wasn't bluffing either and there was only one way that he get out of this.

"You got a choice to make, save my son and become Linnex's lackey" It wasn't really a choice to make regardless, but it's what he must do to save his village. He took a sigh. "I'm so gonna regret this" He said when he gave his son that ticket to ride the train, but proved him wrong.

He took another sigh cause Linnux doesn't have a motive or dose he? He looked up at the mafia wolf and got into his mind, he saw no amount of what he wanted most in life until the wolf looked down at him. Khampa smiled nervously. "Wow" he turned around and laughed before cupping the dog's chin in his hand "you're gonna be a problem for me' He said, thinking about how he moved so silently.

"My son had already beaten you once and he can do it again' He grinded his teeth. Ohhh, have you forgotton that I sent two of my henchwolves after him" Linnux grinned back.

That was it for him, defeated for the second time so he breathed "Don't worry" He lifted his head up to his eyes "nothing bad will happen...if you cooperate. He said before snickering and pushed him down thus landing him on the ground.

"I'll figure out a way to stop you" He said with anger. "Keep it up" He got up and walked to his body "you're wasting your time" he evil laughed with his hands on his hips then Khampa pushed himself, causing one of the front legs on the chair to trip him over.

Linnux fell on top of him "Nice reflex' He laughed "Well, what're you gonna do now? He asked. The Tibetan Mastiff grabbed his suit and they rolled over with his aggression. "If you harm my son again" He growled.

"That's it, acting strong when you're really weak" He spoke with reason "you surrendered yourself so willingly until Bodi came along and you're all alone" Khampa was burning with fire for him to speak of how weak he is.

"I'm gonna prove you wrong' He got close to him face "how I'm not weak" He whispered in his ear. "I'm waiting to see what you're capable of" He said, but a silence from him unresponsive so Linnux grabbed both of his cheek cause he was getting impatient. "why won't you show me? The wolf was in tears on the side of his eyelids until Khampa pushed his face into his thus smacking his lips with him.

It lasted for two seconds before the dog pulled away and looked at Linnux panting while he was huffing "You see, I'm not weak" He said, under his breath. 'Impressive" It all he had to say before he mentioned that his back was hurting so Khampa rolled on his side then he rolled with him.

"Thanks" The wolf smiled at him. This was his chance to take advantage now "Maybe if I keep on doing this then I can escape" He thought. He couldn't just be attracted to him, he gotta find something out about him.

It lasted for two seconds before the dog pulled away and looked at Linnux panting while he was huffing "You see, I'm not weak" He said, under his breath. 'Impressive" It all he had to say before he mentioned that his back was hurting so Khampa rolled on his side then he rolled with him.

"Thanks" The wolf smiled at him. This was his chance to take advantage now "Maybe if I keep on doing this then I can escape" He thought. He couldn't just be attracted to him, he gotta find something out about him.

"If only if you cooperate" That sentence echoed in his head and will do anything for protect his village and son. "Stop those two wolves from going near my son? He demanded.

"Heh" The wolf got up from the floor and pulled Khampa up by the robe "I'll make the call" He thought of what he wanted from him "if you agree to be my boyfriend. "What!?" Khampa was surprised that his most evil enemy is fairly attracted to him.

The dog didn't really have a choice, but maybe he could try to get in tough with his feminine side and this is the prefect way to practice. "I knew you would deny my offer" He turned his back in disappointment to him so he cannot see his heart breaking.

Khampa released his chakra and thruster himself to charm the wolf "Fine...I'm become your boyfriend" He said with pausing in the middle of the sentence. "So, you made your choice? He turned around and with a grinning smile.

"Not yet, I having only two conditions' He stopped the wolf from getting excited. "What is it? he crossed his arms "you want me to stop my henchwolves and make a vow to never go after him again, right? He predicted.

"That's the deal" He said. "Fine, but you stay with me" He evilly smiled. Khampa agreed willingly like he had a plan which he did. The wolf walked to him to untie his hands.

Once he felt his hands were loose, he thanked him and hugged him "Ohh you're quite welcome Khamp" Linnux issued a nickname for him and the dog got up. Tables have turned where Khampa made his boyfriend back faced the chair.

He pushed him down and got on his legs then rested his head on his shoulder "Mind if I hold you a while longer? He asked, seductively. "Take all the time you need" He approved. 'You got to closed you're eyes first for a big surprise" Khampa pulled away for a minute. Linnux's eyes were closed and Khampa continued to butter him up.

The wolf felt him tackle with his neck and his kissed his cheek. He moaned as he found enjoyment in this "Wow" He mouthed until he heard his hand being tied up which opened his eyes "What, what're you doing/ He asked. "He tightened the rope then slowly pulled away.

" I make a vow to protect my village and my son from the likes of you wolves. Linnux growled and tried to bite him, but the dog got up and pushed him over on his back.

He ran to the door 'Please, don't leave me cause the deal ifs off if you do" He looked at his eyes and had a moment, but not to long before going out and slamming the door. Linnux was furious though sad about him leaving cause he had finally found satisfaction so why eat sheep when you have the leader of the flock.

"I'm coming, my son" Khampa looked up at the night moon and ran across puddles of water.

* * *

 _ **This was a long stretch to make in the fact that Khampa took advantage of Linnux by him crushing on him, not much to get out of this, but I was thinking to go with a scene from the The Little Mermaid where Ariel sighed the contract, that could still work though I would have to go at a different approach.**_

 _ **got any other ideas in mind you'd like to share, creditability is my dedication to my fanz for being loyal**_


End file.
